untitled as of now
by Rufus94
Summary: WARNING: If you like zelda or Lord of the Rings, I reccomend you read this. If you like both, I highly reccomend you read this. PG-13 for later violence. Chapter 4added.
1. He comes

In a Realm beyond sight,  
  
The sky shines gold, not blue,  
  
There the Triforce's might  
  
Makes mortal dreams come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before I begin chapter one I would like to say that if I had one chance to send in any of my fics to be published…..  
  
  
  
This would be that fic.  
  
I have worked for over a year on this fic, and I would like YOU to enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing/typing it. And I also hope that one-day, when I am older and this fic is so popular that ANYONE (particularly someone who works for Nintendo) has read it, that it may be published and that it might (yet I seriously doubt) even be turned into a movie.  
  
That is my dream…..  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Do or do not. There is no "try".  
  
-Yoda  
  
  
  
  
  
Artemis sat on her hammock, Her baby sister Sunny on her lap, Her blonde, curly hair shimmering in the bright sunlight. She was just about to doze off, until she heard the sound of wagon wheels and trotting horses.  
  
" He's here!"  
  
Artemis picked up Sunny, who seemed annoyed at being disturbed from such a warm and comforting spot, and ran past the well on the grass, wet from the morning dew. She hid behind a tree and let Sunny down on the grass, who sighed a small sigh, wondering why Artemis hadn't left her on the nice, cozy hammock. Artemis came out from behind the tree and crossed her arms.  
  
" I've been waiting for you forever!"  
  
The man stopped his cart and turned to her.  
  
"Funny," he said, " I see no signs of aging on you at all. And you've been waiting forever, you say? Perhaps next time you should use your brain and count how long you wait."  
  
Artemis put an offended look on her face. The man chuckled for a while, at least until Artemis smiled.  
  
" Good thing you're not the Kerrigan boy, or else I would have spoken more harshly!"  
  
The man, cloaked in red, came down from his cart, still smiling.  
  
" Sometimes I think you are too mean to Vowles, Rauru, even though he does seem as bemused as a fence post." Said Artemis.  
  
Rauru looked around at the village. Once known as Kakariko in the 1100's, the name was changed to Merrenshire in the 1500's, after civil war among Hyrule and for religious reasons. Rauru turned his attention back to Artemis.  
  
"Well," he said, "let me take a look at you two."  
  
Artemis brushed the bangs out of her eyes and straightened her milk white dress. Sunny, however, made a pillow out of the grass next to her and lay her head down upon it.  
  
"Sunny!" said Artemis, looking at the tired infant, "Sunny, that is very rude. You've slept for half the day today! There must be something you can do besides act like a breathing pillow."  
  
"Gabble!" Sunny said in some form of gibberish, as babies often say. Artemis ignored her protesting sister's remarks.  
  
"So…" said Artemis, turning back to Rauru, " What news do you bring of the outside world? I want to know everything!"  
  
"Well, there is a bit of trouble of in Elrock…"  
  
Artemis did some sort of dramatic gasp.  
  
" Elrock? Are Poseidon and Amphetrite all right?" Artemis asked rather fast, making it hard to understand her  
  
.  
  
" Who, the Doheimei twins? I thought they lived in Termina, Land of the West."  
  
" No," said Artemis, " That's their older brother and sister, Lilly and Juno. They have a band out near the ocean, and rarely come to Hyrule at all anymore since…" she trailed off, leaving a dazed look on her face. " Since… well, you know…"  
  
" Since all of your parents died." He ended for her. There was a long silence, except for Sunny's loud snoring.  
  
"Yes…" said Artemis faintly.  
  
" Well, there's no reason to pout over things that are in the past. I should know." Said a smiling Rauru. Artemis smiled back, yet in her heart she felt that her friend's parents, and her parents, were not killed over coincidence. She knew, deep in the black of her heart, that it was more than that…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.  
  
-Franklin Delano Roosevelt 


	2. The Garo

Chapter two  
  
The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.  
-Franklin Delano Roosevelt  
  
Running. I must run like the wind. I must get to the forest of Burgenshire by sundown. I must save the golden child, my child. He is the chosen one. If I don't get there...  
  
Artemis awakened, sweating. She had that weird, meaningless dream again. She looked over at her little sister's crib, where Sunny was sleeping peacefully. " That dream makes no absolute sense..." she said aloud, " yet it is repetitive. Perhaps I should talk to Rio about it. She is, after all, a prophetess. She may be able to help."  
  
" Rio?" said a voice from the front window. " What's Rio going to help with? Dark be her words, and she is a little on the crazy side."  
  
" VOWLES!" screamed Artemis, and a boy, about sixteen or so, popped his head in from the outside. His long, yellow bangs hid his eyes, yet not so much so that you could not see the piercing blue tint of his eyes. He started laughing, like he often did, but always in the worst times.  
  
"What are you doing out this late?" Artemis asked gently, rushing over to comfort a wailing Sunny.  
  
" I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come trim the ivy off the door of your house! It was getting pretty tacky anyway, if you looked at it from afar."  
  
"You're a moron. Do not you know that I can get you arrested for trespassing? You're no gardener anyway, you're just interested in weaponry."  
  
" Says who?" said the boy. " I could stop talking about that stuff if I wanted to or if I got paid for it. But I must admit, the Gerudos of Burgenshire do have some vakonktra* bows."  
  
"You know, if you actually read books on Ancient Hyrule, you would know that the Gerudos have not always lived in Burgenshire. During the time of the Zoran Trials*, I think some other race lived there, but they died out long ago. I know it started with a `K' and was a race that stayed forever young, as Rauru often tells me. They were somehow slain, yet those who escaped were turned into spirits who haunt the naistre*, for they were never meant to leave the forest."  
  
By the time Artemis finished, Vowles looked like he was never even listening to her, because he was staring at the ceiling. " Oh." said he. "Where did the Gerudos live before they immigrated to Burgenshire?"  
  
" They immigrated far, very far in fact, all the way from Colossus, land of spirit."  
  
"Colossus?" said Vowles, astonished. " It takes 14 days to travel to Burgenshire from Colossus, with exception on a horse! Surely they knew of some sort of kamitsae* that would take shorter than the expected travel!"  
  
"Well, Vowles, in case you haven't studied Rio close enough, the Gerudos are pretty determined people. They don't just find or hear of free land and pass it up. They are people of action."  
  
" They're also people of women." Said Vowles, trying to sound intelligent. " But have hear heard what they say? Ever other word is just beep, beep, beep, beep, and beep! They're all mental! Not leave out their most important trait: seductive!"  
  
Artemis rolled her eyes.  
  
"So..." said Vowles, avoiding eye contact with Artemis, " What's going on? Rauru come to town all right? Still blabbering about mindless dribble no one cares about? Where the heck is he, anyway?"  
  
Artemis rolled her eyes again. " Rauru does not talk about things no one cares about! I think the things he tells are very interesting and educational."  
  
"Educational? Artemis, please, please tell me a beautiful and intelligent person such as yourself does not think that the mythical triforce is true!"  
  
"Well it could be!" defended Artemis. " Like Rauru said, ` sometimes history turns to legend, and legend turns to myth. It is all a part of who has seen it and believes it's true power or who has not.'"  
  
" Yeah, whatever. You got anything to eat? I'm really hungry." He rubbed his stomach.  
  
" Actually we do. There are some cookies on the counter I made this afternoon, so help yourself. And while you're in the kitchen, could you get a bottle of baby food? I think Sunny is very hungry also."  
  
" Yeah, OK." But before Vowles could even take a step, he noticed something outside the window, as Artemis did the same. Whatever it was, it was cloaked in black and was sort of small, but a most eerie trait was that it had green, glowing eyes.  
  
"What is that?" She asked.  
  
" I don't know, but whatever it is it's looking for something...or someone."  
  
*Vakonktra- hylian for righteous. See Kasuto.net for more details.  
  
*Zoran trials- I am writing another fic about this, so bear with me and it will be cleared up ASAP.  
  
*Naistre- hylian for night or evening. See kasuto.net for more details.  
  
*kamitsae- hylian for pathor trail. See kasuto.net for more information. 


	3. It's happening again

Chapter Three  
  
"Death smiles at us all, and the only thing we can do is smile back."  
  
-Maximus  
  
  
  
Just a mere twenty minutes ago, Artemis was in her house, talking to Vowles. But now, she was in her violet double-breasted long coat, clutching her sister and hiding among underbrush. Vowles was up ahead looking out for signs of anyone coming up to the crossroad of the path. She looked out of the underbrush and saw many garos on horseback. One…two…three…four…they were everywhere. Vowles gave her the thumbs up sign and they ran towards the giant gate of Hilana town. They arrived just in time, for a pair of eerie emerald looking eyes brushed in their direction.  
  
"Okay, what did you say the name of the hotel was?"  
  
" I'm pretty sure it's called 'The Hyatt,' but not quite."  
  
They walked for a bit, stopping now and then so that Artemis could fix Sunny's sleeping posture every now and then. They hadn't walked for one minute before stopping at a two-story hotel with a sign in front of it reading, in big gold letters, "The Hyatt."  
  
"Well, here it is. Let's go in."  
  
They walked inside and there jaws dropped immediately. Everywhere there was the glint of some sort of precious metal or stone. It was not very crowded at all, perhaps to the fact that it was one o' clock in the morning, but there, in the corner, was none other than…  
  
"Wawu! Wawu! Wawu!" Sunny chortled. Rauru looked over in their direction.  
  
"Well, hello." He said. "What are you doing here, and out this late? Did Sunny eat a rupee again?"  
  
"No. No, that's not it." Artemis replied. "It's far bigger than that. Have you looked out in Hyrule field? There are garos…they're everywhere."  
  
A smile immediately wiped off Rauru's face.  
  
" It's happening again." 


	4. The beginning of the trek

1 Chapter four  
  
" The world is just a giant ship that sails around the mighty sun and joy to everyone that rides along!"  
  
-ELO ( Electric Light Orchestra)  
  
  
  
" What's happening again?"  
  
Artemis peered at Rauru, whose face had turned ghostly pale.  
  
" It's happening again…" he repeated. " For… the third time."  
  
" Well, What's happening again?" Said Vowles, with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
Rauru ignored him. He stuck his hand into one of his deep pockets and pulled out a little wooden box in the shape of a triangle.  
  
Rauru held it out towards her.  
  
" Your mother wanted me to keep this until you turned eighteen… But I cannot hold onto it any longer… it is yours now."  
  
He opened it up, and inside was a triangle, small enough to fit on her hand. It was glowing an azure color.  
  
" What is that?" Vowles asked.  
  
" This is wisdom. Inside this holds enough power to help the world…or destroy it. It holds the power of all the races main gods…the ones who created the earth. Though I do not believe Artemis is the true holder of it, I do believe I can trust her enough to take care of it."  
  
He turned to her.  
  
" Can I ask this of you?"  
  
Artemis could see how much this meant to him. His eyes were watery with trust. Slowly and silently, she nodded.  
  
" Good. Now, I have a special task for you both to do. Artemis, guard that thing with your life. Make sure those Garos do not get it. Vowles, guard her with your life. Gather all your friends, the Doheimei's, the Garcia's archer… everyone. If you get to Zoras… er… Elrock in one piece and still with that thing, I will be eternally grateful to you. I shall meet you there with some people you might find rather interesting."  
  
" Hey, why don't you take it to Elrock? You're meeting us there." Said Vowles.  
  
" I have certain private meetings that are all over the country, hence they must be discussed as soon as possible."  
  
He looked at Sunny.  
  
" Do you know anyone who can take care of Sunny?" he asked Artemis.  
  
" No, no one." She replied.  
  
He looked in the direction Merrenshire was.  
  
" I know someone." He said softly. He took Sunny from Artemis's arms.  
  
" Go now," he said. " This journey cannot wait another moment!"  
  
Artemis said goodbye to Sunny, and within a few moments they were on their way to go see the Zoran Doheimei twins, Poseidon and Amphetrite. 


End file.
